Loyalty
by Drakkard
Summary: Kagome's been hiding something from everyone and it's all because she's in love, but with whom? First story, please read and review -
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

She ran through the forest defenseless, her bow and arrow now miles away from her. Her school uniform now torn a little from the scrapes implanted on her by the trees. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Cruel laughter rang through the forest and then she heard his voice…

"Do you really think you can escape little girl?" She got up quickly and began running again but that voice still haunted her.

"Run, run all you want but in the end you will surrender to me." Still running the girl yelled back.

"And how do you know that?" He laughed again "Because I am the only one that can help you"

She completely stopped in fear and also because she wanted to hear him speak some more. "Yes, only I can help you gain the love you want so much." He waited to hear her decision.

The girl turned to the shadows where he would be. "What do you want, Naraku?"

Out of the shadows came a man with a baboon costume on. "Why, all I want is your loyalty Kagome."

**~Authors Note~**

**_Hello, call me Lizzie ^-^ Thank you for taking your time off by reading this. I'm new to writing stories but I hope you enjoy them, nevertheless. It would be great if you can review. Waaahhh! I don't know what to say! /// Well, whatever, hope you enjoy...._**


	2. Mission 1

The elderly and the children screamed as roars of angry demons were heard throughout the village. Buildings were broken down and animals killed. In the distance you could hear Inuyasha yelling wind scar sending hundreds of demons to their death, you could also hear Shippo screaming for help and Sango and Miroku yelling for every villager to run.

Kagome, on the other hand, was sitting on a tree near the village watching and waiting for the outcome of the battle. "Seriously, how long is this going take?" She looked up waiting for the question to be answered.

A dark chuckle, then a voice answered, "Well Kagome, your friends can handle themselves and these demons are weak so they'd last ten more minutes or so." The baboon suit turned to her "Why do you ask?"

A frown appeared on her face and she sighed, "I guess…. I kinda feel bad for doing this to them." She looked to the ground letting the guilt get to her.

"Your friends? Or the village?" Naraku asked in a monotone voice.

Kagome looked to the village once again then looked back at Naraku "Both? I just hope your right."

Naraku pulled the baboon's hood off to reveal his blood red eyes looking directly in hers "Do you doubt me Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the village once more and answered, "No…"

Naraku looked to the forest and put his hood back on "Good, in fact, here she comes."

Kagome stood up quickly and looked to where Naraku was staring at and he was right. In the forest, heading toward the village with a bow and arrow ready was Kikyo. Kagome blushed at the sight of her and her heartbeat quickened.

Naraku was observing Kagome's reaction to seeing Kikyo "Kagome. Go to the village and help your friends, and lead the demon with the jewel shard to me." He looked at Kikyo once again " But if Kikyo reaches the demon first I want you to mind link with me, like we practiced."

Kagome looked at Naraku and nodded, she jumped out of the tree landing on her feet, and she quickly ran to the village but before she began attacking the demons Naraku was behind her holding her back. She looked at him "What?" Naraku just stared at her clothes and when she looked down she noticed she was still wearing her disguise. She blushed in embarrassment and said a quick apology.

Naraku sighed and handed Kagome her school uniform "Be quick." He turned around watching a demon chase a little girl. As soon as Naraku turned around, Kagome undressed and quickly put her uniform on. When the little girl left Naraku's sight he turned to Kagome, grabbed her disguise, and touched what looked like to be a seal on the back of her neck.

"That should do. Now be quick." Hearing Naraku's words she quickly ran into the battle, shooting arrows that hit the demons directly in the head sending them to their death. She paused a bit and closed her eyes. Once sensing the jewel shard she ran as fast as she can to the demon knowing that Kikyo might get there first.

When she was close, she saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors and quickly hid behind a broken down wagon. When it passed she got out of hiding and looked around the area, on the ground she saw Kikyo's footprint and walked to it. Bending down, she examined it closely. "I was right, she was here before me, but…" She looked up and saw trees and bushes stamped on "… It seems the demon escaped her" She stood up and opened a mind link with Naraku "_Naraku?"_

"_What is it Kagome? Did Kikyo get the jewel shard?"_ Naraku was quick to reply.

"_No, she did reach the demon first but it escaped, so what should I do?"_ Kagome shot an arrow at a demon that just passed by out of boredom.

Naraku thought for a bit before deciding, _"Go after it and destroy it. Make sure there's none of it left. Then bring the jewel shard to me."_

Before Kagome could reply the connection was cut off. Kagome sighed "What a pain… Stupid demon for making me work." She looked left then right checking if anyone was watching and when no one was spotted she started following the demon's trail.

* * *

The battle was over and all the demons were slain. The Inuyasha gang, except for Kagome, was gathering the hard cold bodies that covered the dirt floor to offer a proper burial. Once finished with the last body, Sango was the first to speak up.

"This is terrible…. Why couldn't we have come earlier…?" Sango was reminded of her village and tears silently rolled down her face.

Seeing this, Miroku went to her side at once trying to comfort her. Shippo just started crying holding on to Kilala and Inuyasha just stood there. He stared at his friends and after a while, he noticed that Kagome wasn't there. Before he asked a loud cry was heard and gone in an instant and as he stared in the direction in which it came from, he saw a white creature float by and without a second thought, ran after it.

* * *

The demon's cry rang throughout the forest before it became extremely silent. Kagome bended down and dug through the flesh for the shard. As soon as she touched it, the demon's body decayed. Kagome stood up once more and started rubbing the dirt off her skirt. Before she could contact Naraku she felt Kikyo's presence coming towards her and she quickly teleported behind the tree.

Kikyo slowly came to an opening; the area was full of broken down trees. She stood there and started concentrating on sensing what went on and caused the surrounding area so much damage.

Kagome seeing this cursed silently in her mind. She tried to move out of place knowing Kikyo would sense if she teleported and before she could take a single step, she slipped a little and fell against the tree.

Kikyo's eyes quickly moved to the tree Kagome hid behind and called out, bow and arrow ready "Who's there? Show yourself." Kagome sat there glaring at the small spot of mud that had revealed her hiding spot, Kikyo spoke again "If you show yourself, I might show mercy" Kikyo's tone sounded a little more harsh.

Kagome sighed, picked herself up, and walked in front of the tree with her hands up "Calm down Wonder woman, it's just me" Kikyo raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered her bow.

"Strange… I should've sensed you" Kikyo's eyes narrowed a little at Kagome's small and almost unnoticeable smirk and before she could speak, Kikyo's soul stealer's came in sight bringing a unwelcome visitor. She looked at him with disgust and started walking away as he whispered her name.

Inuyasha seeing this, reached out for her and yelled "Wait Kikyo!!" Kikyo slowed a little and glanced behind her shoulder waiting for him to speak. Inuyasha, however, just continued to stare at her pondering on what he should say.

Kagome was sitting on one of the fallen trees and looked from Inuyasha to Kikyo. Her head was lying on both her palms and her elbows were slightly above her knee. She closed her eyes and sighed 'This is going to take a while' and as she slowly thought this Kagome slowly opened her eyes again and let her stare drift to Kikyo. 'I wonder… Does Kikyo really hate Inuyasha? Maybe… It's just a façade…' Kagome frowned 'I hope not' She got up looking at the ground as images of Inuyasha and Kikyo flowed through her head. Before tears could escape her eyes, she turned and ran from the scene.

Inuyasha not noticing Kagome's retreat just continued to look at Kikyo even when she turned to look at where Kagome once was. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha, startled, concentrated on what Kikyo was about to say "That girl… Watch her." Inuyasha nodded and Kikyo turned away "Good. Shouldn't you chase after her? She looked rather sad." Her voice was monotone as always.

"Is that what you want?" Inuyasha tilted his head in question. Kikyo just walked away not bothering to answer Inuyasha's question.

* * *

As Kagome ran farther away from both the village and her friends she once again mind-linked with Naraku _"I have it in my possession, retrieve it so I can go back to everyone"_

Kagome stopped running and looked at the tree to her right as she heard Naraku's voice "You don't have to tell me twice." Coming from the shadows was Naraku in his baboon suit. She held the jewel shard out feeling his sharp claws barely graze her skin as he was taking it "And the demon?" Naraku asked turning his gaze to her.

"Nothing left of it." Kagome replied with a low voice, trying not to hear her own voice.

"Perfect." Naraku smirked a little "You are indeed a worthy minion Kagome..." He lowered his hood and stepped closer to her "And your loyalty impresses me..." He continued to inch closer "Don't worry my dear, Inuyasha doesn't stand a chance..." His lips connected with hers and her vision collapsed, leaving her in nothing but darkness.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very late update and I'll try to update faster!! . I've been busy with... Well... Life in general O.o I'm a teenager, I'm in a very rough age range! DX Yeah, but seriously, I am sorry. Anyways, good news! I'm learning how to use the little function thingies!!! XD Well hope you all review ^-^ Bye! =3**


	3. Partners in Crime and a Date Gone Wrong?

Kagome was awakened by the sound of drums being beaten. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She was in what appeared to be a worn down hut that smelled of fresh soup and thought 'Where am I? Dammit Naraku, why do you always do this?' She got up slowly, walked to the opening, and looked out.

Many young villagers were dancing to the beat of the drums played by the adults and as Kagome glanced around the area, she noticed that Inuyasha and the gang weren't around. Confused, she asked a random villager "Where am I? And what's with the festival?" The young girl grinned and replied "Why, we're in Katakiri village, and we're celebrating the visit of not only you Lady Kagome, but Lady Kikyo as well!"

Kagome was in pure shock before her face reddened, hoping that Naraku would answer her telepathic yells of panic _"NARAKU!!! How could you do this to me?!?"_ After about 20 seconds of Kagome banging her head against the hut, she jumped, startled, as Naraku finally answered her. "Be grateful girl, if you can't think of this as a opportunity to get closer to Kikyo, then think of this as… Observing a potential enemy."

She looked inside the hut and in the darkest part of the hut, sat Naraku, his face with a slight smirk on it. She frowned and moved to sit next to him. "So… You're helping me out even though it's impossible?" Both Naraku's voice and face was now emotionless as he spoke. "The only reason you came to me was for this, was it not?"

Kagome nodded slightly and started to think for a bit, staring off in space. After a while, Naraku got up and walked to a window, careful not to be seen "Kikyo is probably going around the village blessing the villagers. You should join her." Kagome stared at Naraku, blushing a bit, and hid her face in her hands "Fiiinnee! Since you want me to hang out with her so bad, I will!" She got up quickly and started to walk out of the hut before Naraku pulled her back in and gave her clothing. He smirked slightly "You would look rather good in that kimono for your "date." I will come back at midnight." Naruto then walked to the darkness and disappeared.

Kagome was blushing as the thought of Kikyo and her on a date came to mind. She shook her head and as she began stripping down, two girls walked in. One girl started whistling and clapping while the other girl grew as red as a tomato and started stuttering sorry's and excuse me's. Kagome put her clothing back on and turned around, embarrassed "Who are you two? And why are you here?" The girl that was whistling stopped and smirked, "I'm Shadow and rosy cheeks here is named Angel." The girl named Angel bowed and started to speak. "N-Naraku sent us here to make sure all goes well the entire day" She stood straight up quickly, her blush deepening "I'm so sorry!! We didn't mean to barge in on you ch-chan-" She turned a darker shade of red (as if it were possible) and covered her face with her hands, unable to speak anymore. Shadow's smirk grew and she turned to Kagome. "I suggest you bathe first., let's go!" She grabbed Kagome's wrist and started dragging her outside the hut and village and to the river, Angel, still red in the face, followed closely behind. Unknown to them, Kikyo was watching them with curiosity the whole time.

At the river, Kagome, Shadow and Angel were relaxing in the water, listening to the sound of the music coming from the village. Kagome's gaze moved from the sky, to both Shadow and Angel. 'I barely know them yet I feel so comfortable…" Shadow was tan, had straight yet spiky violet hair that reached past her shoulders, and amethyst eyes with a hint of crimson while Angel was pale, had golden straight hair that reached her knees when not in a ponytail, and topaz eyes. Kagome looked at the clear water, blushing, knowing that she was staring too long at them. "So… Why did you two join and stick with Naraku?"

Shadow, whose eyes were closed before, opened one eye to look at Kagome while Angel turned away from a small fox to also stare at Kagome. They looked at each other and nodded, Shadow sat up, and thought for a bit before speaking. "To tell you the truth, I always hated Naraku till recently. He killed my whole family and I joined him to try to find his weakness so I could destroy him, but… After a while of following him, spending time with him, I grew a soft spot for the bastard and I guess I grew fond of him and grew to see him as a father.. Plus, if it weren't for him, I would have never met Angel." She grinned and put a finger to her lips as if shushing her "But don't tell him that, it's a secret!" Kagome smiled and looked to Angel, "And you? You aren't the type that Naraku would have around, what's your story?

Angel stated "Simple. I wanted to be by Shadow's side and my family wouldn't allow it so I ran away and bumped into Naraku. All I had to do was show him I had power that he could use and I proved worthy so he allowed me to stay by Shadow's side." Kagome's eyes widened and she pointed to Angel, then Shadow, and to Angel again. "So you guys are-?" They nodded and Shadow pulled Angel for a hug. "We're together so back of my babe Kagome!" Angel blushed and Shadow started laughing as Kagome blushed and started splashing her with water, turning their relaxing bath to a splash war.

After a little more fighting, Kagome gave up and got out of the water, laughing. "Alright, alright, you guys win!" Shadow and Angel both got out and Angel summoned the wind to dry the trio off. After getting dressed both Shadow and Angel helped Kagome put on the kimono. As they were finishing up, Shadow asked out of curiosity. "How about you Kagome? You never told us why you're with Naraku." Kagome looked off to where the music can still be heard and she whispered "I fell in love with disaster." She looked at the two, noticed how confused they were, and smiled "I love him like a brother now." They both frowned and then smiled. "So the big bad demon says you have a date?" Shadow was walking ahead before she started running; dragging a yelling Angel, "Don't be late!" Kagome blushed and was about to yell at them before a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Those two are an interesting pair." Kagome span around to find Kikyo staring at Shadow and Angel's backs as they ran through the crowd in the festival. Alert, Kagome asked the priestess. "How long have you been there?" Kikyo then turned to Kagome, her eyebrows narrowing. "Who do you love like a brother? Who's the big bad demon? And why are you here without your friends? Last time I saw, Naraku kidnapped you." Kagome turned around, arms crossed, and silently panicking. "That's none of your business!!" She started stomping away. Kikyo just watched Kagome enter the crowd of villagers.

* * *

**Hey, sorry, lost inspiration to write for the longest ^-^;; Well, I hope you like this chapter. Shadow and Angel are two of my favorite created characters, I swear that they will be in most of my stories because I just love them!~ Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try to update faster!**


	4. No So Ruined After All Master?

**Not So Ruined After All; Master?**

Kagome slowed down and looked around until she found Shadow and Angel dancing to the drumbeats. Smiling, she turned away from the scene and started walking to a lake she noticed before taking a bath. As she sat down and let her feet sit in the water, she stared at her reflection and thought of Kikyo. 'How could I fall in love, of all people, with Kikyo…?' She sighed and moved her finger across the surface of the water. "Why do I even love you..?

"So it is love that bothers you." Kagome froze at the voice knowing exactly who the owner of it was. She glanced behind her back and her gaze traveled to the other girl's eyes. Kagome stood up and gave Kikyo a weak glare. "Am I correct?"

The girl's monotone voice bothered Kagome but she didn't show it. "And what if it is? It doesn't concern you-" 'It soo does.' "and it's not like you have a heart to even care!" 'I'm so sorry..' "So go run off to Inuyasha or something, pretend you have one, and leave me to suffer my teenage hormone in peace and harmony!" While Kagome walked pass Kikyo, she felt a blow to her stomach, the air leave her body, and landed against a soft body. Looking at the attacker, she was shocked as hell to see Angel standing there, looking very pissed. She turned to thank Shadow who she assumed caught her but was shocked to see Kikyo.

She was still in shock until she saw Shadow run to her and started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Kagome! I should have warn-" "How could you say such cruel things?!?" Shadow sighed and whispered in Kagome's ear "She always gets like this when it comes to hurting someone, especially if it's someone you love."

Angel was shaking in anger and directed a glare at Kagome. "Why would you even think that Kagome?! I thought you would know better but I was wrong!! Don't you lov-" Kikyo had a questioning look on her face and looked down at Kagome when Shadow silenced the girl with a kiss.

Pulling away she sighed and had a sad smile on her face. "She didn't mean it love, humans do say the most hurtful things when they themselves are in pain or angered." Angel stared from Shadow to Kagome (who was blushing at the fact that she was still against Kikyo), her eyes widening. "Oh. My. God!! I'm so sorry Kagome!!" Angel covered her face, close to tears. "I thought you meant-and the-your tone was-and you didn't even-I'm sorry!!" Shadow laughed a bit and started patting Angel's head.

Not wanting to, Kagome walked away from Kikyo and to Angel, hugging her, laughing a bit. "It's fine but next time, please don't hit me so hard." She let go of Angel and grinned. "I couldn't breathe and if I was weaker, you could've really knocked me out." She glanced at her kimono and groaned noticing it was ruined. She started to take it off until she heard someone say her name and looking up she noted it wasn't Angel or Shadow. 'If it's not them then..' She started blushing, turned around, blushed some more, and ran off to the village.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow and turned to the laughing Shadow and giggling Angel. Pulling out an arrow and aiming it at the two, she started to question them. "Who are you two? And to Kagome nonetheless? Why is it that your stench reeks of Naraku?"

Shadow just smirked at Kikyo and crossed her arms. "None of your business on the first and third question and as for the second, you jealous?"

Kikyo raised her bow and aimed it at Shadow's chest. "Answer demon." She released it when she heard Shadow snicker and glared at the shadow of a now dying tree to her right when she sensed a strong power. "Naraku.."

A small, dark cold chuckle was heard from the shadow as Naraku's figure was emerging from it. "Come Shadow, Angel, and yes Kikyo?" Kikyo continued to glare at the man as Shadow and Angel appeared behind him, kneeling to him.

**~Author's Note~**

**_New update, yay! And sooner than the last one too!! :DD So I've noticed that even though my plot is awesome, my writing sucks!! The way I write it is ugh, I don't describe crap, their always short and I'm just grr!! Ima pay more attention to my English class and work at these flaws of mine and promise to get better!! Hopefully I've improved some on the next update, see you till then!_**


	5. Oh Dear, What To Do?

_**Oh Dear. What to do?**_

Naraku stood there smirking at Kikyo as she held up her bow and arrow, readying herself to shoot if she needed to. As Kikyo continued to glare, Naraku chuckled once again and began to speak "Why so cruel Kikyo? I just stopped by to say hello. I've missed you… I see you have met my two pets… Aren't they just adorable?"

Kikyo thought of how the two acted around Kagome and the words of Naraku rang throughout her mind. 'His pets? That girl seemed fond of them. Could it be that Kagome is…' "You think too much Kikyo." If looks could kill, her glare should've had Naraku dropped dead. Before he could say anything else, she spoke up. "Why are you here Naraku?"

Naraku answered with a cold smile.

Kagome slowed down when she reached the hut she woke up in. She was gasping for breath because of the distance she ran. Bent at the knees and not looking like a lady at all, she scanned the area in search of Naraku. Not finding Naraku, and not wanting to be in this village any longer for fear of revealing too much to Kikyo she decided to mind link with him. _"Naraku… I'm ready to leave this village, where are you?" _ She stood there, staring at the ground, waiting for a reply and not receiving one, she began to panic. 'Why isn't he answering? Unless he's…" Her gaze landed on her bag and as she reached for it, she felt a surge of power coming from the forest she was just in.

Her eyes snapped to the forest and as she was eyeing the forest she began to question the power surge. "Naraku..? Why would he…" Her eyes widened and realization and fear hit her like a ton of bricks. She lunged at her bag and tore her disguise out. Well.. Not her disguise, the clothes she wore when she was in disguise. Changing quickly, she jumped out the back window so no wandering human will question why Kagome would wear such skin tight clothing. Little would they know that skin tight clothing not only makes her look a hella good, but doesn't hold her back, slow her down, nor get in the way. And the fact that it shows her firm abalicious abdomen that she worked so hard to get doesn't matter at all. It's not like she wants to show Kikyo what she could be feelin' but hey. That's not the point; point is she fights better with skin tight clothing.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail so it can't get in her way, she rushed from tree to tree not wanting to teleport so she wouldn't alert Kikyo. As she neared to area where the surge emerged from, she felt Kikyo's energy and then Naraku's. Stopping on a branch not too far from them, she gawked at the surrounding area. It was totally ruined. The trees around them were gone, like they were incinerated on the spot, but Kikyo looked shiny as new, like none of it touched her. Kagome's gaze then landed on Naraku, whom was still smiling that cold smile at her with Shadow and Angel by his side.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she began to scowl as she realized what Naraku probably must have done. After all, she was hanging with the two not that long ago and they were acting as if they have been friends forever and Kikyo walked in on them. She glared at the grown and started gnawing on her thumb in thought of what she should do when she felt Naraku's stare. Dragging her gaze to him, his hand rose and his finger beckoned her.

Staring at him as if he had grown two heads, her gaze then drifted to Kikyo who seemed to be looking in her direction but it seemed she had yet to spot her if her eyes moving around the area, the confusion, and glare in her eyes seemed anything to go by. Kagome's gaze landed on Naraku again and she instantly teleported right behind him. She furiously began to whisper "What do you think you're doing?! Are you crazy? She's gonn-" Naraku turned toward her and pressed his hand to her seal. The cold touch, Naraku's power, ignited the seal and heat quickly spread from the back of her neck to her entire body. Kagome looked to the sky and squeezed her eyes shut, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of the seal releasing everything Naraku restrained.

She loved it. She loved the rush, the power, the superiority that consumes her every time Naraku endowed her with abilities no human could possibly gain and every demon wishes they had. As the warmth traveled throughout her body, black markings followed. They were curling, splitting; spelling dark words that spoke of anger and hatred as if the markings were a monster itself… And as they filled her whole body, they faded, and so did the heat. She stepped from behind Naraku and into the sight of Kikyo. She didn't want to fight Kikyo, but if she had to, well.. What choice did she have? She made sure her looks were emotionless. Her feelings sealed away. She can't let it get in the way… It would cause her to be weak, and she cannot afford to be weak, not in this form.

Kikyo stared at the creature in front of her. Creature because she obviously wasn't human, but wasn't a demon either. Her eyes inspected the creatures' face. Her eyes were golden with hints of the rainbow, and over the left eye was a scar that travelled from the midway of her forehead to right on her cheekbone. Her gaze then landed to her hair. It was pulled back but she had bangs framing her face. It was jet black and it seemed like it'd be silky and smooth to the touch, like it would flow with the wind if she let down the ponytail. Her skin was porcelain. It had to be with how it seemed to glow. Her claws looked sharp and Kikyo immediately knew that those claws could shred her in pieces if she wanted to. Her eyes travelled down only to look up and land on that creature smirking all confident... It annoyed Kikyo to no end.

Still. It didn't seem like the creature was a threat, even though she looked it, something about her… Put Kikyo off, a familiarity, and even though the stare was cold, emotionless, and revealed nothing, it was strangely gentle. But her stench reeked of Naraku. And that was reason enough to destroy her. Raising the bow and arrow, she was about to shoot when the monster disappeared from her sight. She was about to scan the area when she felt a presence behind her and before she could do anything, there were hands gripping her waist and pulling her back to a chest. A chest that belonged to a female. And that female was that monster. That annoying confident monster. Before she could elbow the thing, that monster removed her hands and instead grabbed her wrists, squeezed it a bit so the bow and arrow could drop, and brought her arms toward her torso so Kikyo's arms were trapped under her arms.

Kagome enjoyed watching Kikyo struggle to break the grip. She told herself to lock up her feelings but she couldn't help it. 'I mean… I can't restrain all these emotions, especially with her so close to me…' She brought her lips to Kikyo's ear and as she whispered "So this is what it feels like to hold you… I like it a lot." The warm breath against Kikyo's ear evoking a shiver from her, which then caused Kagome to smirk in satisfaction seeing as she was the one that evoked that shiver. Her smirk then turned into a small smile. Laying her head on Kikyo's shoulder, Kagome leaned in a little and gently kissed her cheek. Kikyo froze and before Kagome could see her reaction, Naraku's voice rang throughout her mind. _"We have company."_ Kagome snapped her eyes up to Naraku, who, along with Shadow and Angel, was looking to his left. Dragging her eyes to the right, she heightened her senses, and listened.

And that's when she heard the footsteps. But it was separated as if the person were jumping. She sniffed the air and that's when his scent hit her. She let Kikyo go slowly and carefully, as to not accidently cut her with her claws and she turned towards the scent that was now not that far away. _"Stupid dog ruins everything!"_ Kagome was now glaring daggers in the direction said stupid dog was coming from. And just stood there waiting for the man she kind of loathed to appear with Naraku chuckling in her head.

The moment those arms left her, Kikyo quickly dropped to the ground, picked up her bow and arrow, and swiveled around to aim right at the girl whose arms were just around her. She stopped immediately when she noticed that the same eyes that stared at her gently, was now aiming in a different direction. And in those eyes, malice and animosity replaced the tenderness that was in them. She slowly stood, staring at the girl in confusion, and turned when she heard a thump to see Inuyasha, breathing heavily and staring right at her. "K-kikyo..!" The confusion fell from her face to be replaced by and impassive stare. She heard the girl beside her growl and mutter mutt which she found amusing in some way. Her gaze went back to the girl whose hands were now clenched into fists.

Kagome, getting tired of Inuyasha staring at Kikyo like that, decided that she needed to stop him from staring. She looked to Naraku who was focusing on her intently. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow as if she was asking a silent question, in which Naraku's answer was a small smile and a nod. Grinning, Kagome excitingly pivoted toward Inuyasha, lunged forward, and striked, sending him flying back a couple of yards. Proud of the hit and feeling better, she turned towards Naraku and gave him thumbs up. "I feel better al-" Before she could finish the sentence, she was forced to jump away from the area, twisting in the air to see her attacker. Right where she stood was Hiraikotsu. "Sango…?" She peered at it a bit before gazing towards the sky, and right there, on Kilala, was the rest of the gang.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am soo sorry, there is no excuse why I'm like... Two years late.. I kind of lost inspiration to write! Plus.. I was kind of unsatisfied with the way I write, I still am. But I'm trying! I'm also trying to describe things more often.. It's actually harder than I thought.. Author's are super good and creative like that, once again. Reviews and critiques help alot! I'm going to try and update more often. I know how it feels to fall in love with a story and have it... Stop. Like the author quit. I didn't wanna be like that and I was! D= SO. I'm going to try my best, and thank you for those who have reviewed. And I'm going to try to include the group too! Have a great day/morning/evening/night!**


	6. What Should I do?

_**What should I do?**_

Kikyo stood to the side, bow and arrow sheathed, not wanting to waste her time with the upcoming battle that was none of her business. And not once did Kikyo's gaze drift away from the girl. Not when she attacked Inuyasha or when she jumped away and stared at the rest of Inuyasha's friends with hurt, confusion, and such guilt. To say she was confused was an understatement. How one of Naraku's toys could attack Inuyasha but won't dare to harm his friends? And where is Kagome. She was at the festival last time she checked but she couldn't sense her presence anymore. It seemed to disappear the moment Naraku appeared. And why was she friendly with Naraku's so called pets? She should have known that they were Naraku's. Kagome may not be that sharp but she should have known. She should have sensed that aura that only belonged to Naraku. And if she did know, why would she have still talked to them? Then again, Naraku did take her, were they her prison guards? To watch her and make sure she didn't do anything to interfere with Naraku? And if so, why would Naraku place her at a festival where she was at… Or why was Kagome so comfortable with her so called guards. Kikyo shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. 'Thinking about this is making my head ache.'

Kagome's eyes finally moved to Naraku whom was now staring at Kagome's friends with that cruel smile that means he is about to be thoroughly entertained. _"Naraku, can we leave now? There's nothing to do here and we shouldn't be wasting time when there could be a jewel shard waiting to be found."_

Naraku's stare drifted to her and he was at her side in an instant. As he leaned in, he placed a hand upon her cheek, and his lips were hovering over her ear when he spoke. "But my dear Kagome… The fun's just about to start."

Her eyes widened and fear began to creep up her spine. "Naraku… You don't mean.."

As he pulled back, his lips perked upwards, a smile coming onto his face. "Exactly, my dear." He turned towards Shadow and Angel and they were immediately by his side. He turned towards Sango and them. "If it isn't the gang… I wonder, how have you all been? Missing anybody?"

Sango glared and was the first to speak up "Where's Kagome you Monster?! What have you done with her?!" Kilala landed right by Hiraikotsu and as the group dismounted, Inuyasha came running towards Kagome with Tetsusaiga out. Kagome growled and was about to lunge at him when Naraku held his arm out, stopping her in her tracks. She was about to yell at him when, out of nowhere, a gust of wind hit Inuyasha and sent him into a tree. Landing all gracefully in front of her was Kagura and to her left was Kohaku.

Kagome frowned when she saw him, glared at Naraku, and punched him in the shoulder. "You're an asshole, you know that? You didn't have to bring him out. In fact, I'm taking him back!" Naraku grabbed her wrist when she started moving forward. "If you touch him, you will be punished." Her eyes widened in fear as she stared at Naraku who was still staring at the gang. Snatching her wrist back, she rubbed at the area he grabbed. Looking away, her eyes landed on Sango and guilt tore her as she saw the pained look on her face. 'I never wanted to her Sango…" Looking at the ground again, she squeezed her eyes shut 'But I don't want to be punished…" She let out a shaky chuckle and cover her face with her hand. 'Look at me… How can I be this… Ugh. No. I won't let him to this." Exhaling a shaky breath, Kagome stood up straight. "Well. Can't wait to see what you got for me this time." And with that, she moved forward once again, held Kohaku's hand gently, and with a kind reassuring smile and soothing words, teleported back to Naraku's castle.

Naraku's eyes narrowed in anger. "Stupid girl…" And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Kagura just glared at the empty space where Naraku once was. "So.. I came here for NO damn reason? This is bull shit." She took out her hair ornament in frustration, huffed out in annoyance, and threw it on the ground, grumbling as it grew, and mumbling about wringing Naraku's neck as she sat on it and flew away. This left Shadow and Angel in front of a group of angry people. And they did not want to be in front of a group of angry people. They looked at each other, gulped simultaneously, and decided to make a run for it but before they could get far, an arrow landed right in front of them, swiveling towards the owner of said arrow. They were met with a cold stare. "We need to talk. Now." The way that creature left confused the hell out of Kikyo, she had a sneaking suspicion, but she needed to confirm it. And who better than Naraku's toys? So no way could she let them go.

The gang just looked around, and then at each other, wondering what the hell happened. Shippo was the one to pop the question. "So… What just happened?" They all turned to Kikyo when they heard her speak and noticed the two people who were trying to escape. Raing their weapons to attack, Kikyo's monotone voice interrupted them. "These two are mine. And you all being here is a waste of time. Leave."

Inuyasha was the one that stepped up to her. "But.. Kikyo…" Her stare was impassive when she looked in his direction. "Aren't you supposed to be searching for someone Inuyasha? Go. Find her before you lose her." And with that, she instructed the two to move forward with her bow and arrow aimed at them, disappearing into the forest.

Inuyasha just stood there, staring after the so called love of his life. Miroku sighed, stepped up to Inuyasha, and patted his back. "There there, it isn't that bad, at least she didn't attack you or cursed your existence." Sango smacked Miroku in the head. "Are you an idiot?!" She huffed in annoyance and turned towards Inuyasha. "But she is right. We need to be looking for Kagome, she's our priority right now."

Inuyasha shook his head, wheeled around, and stared at his friends. He thought about how both Kikyo and Sango are right, he should be looking for Kagome instead of running to Kikyo. Sighing in depression, he turned his head to stare at where Kikyo disappeared one last time, and with that, they were off to the nearest village to look for clues as to where he might be, and with that, they headed to Katakiri village.

* * *

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day.. That isn't that bad! I'm working on the next chapter, and I know I haven't included the gang, but the next chapter is gonna be about them and how they feel about Kagome missing and wondering why she acts so weird when she's with them.. Once again, reviews and critques are welcome. Thank you all for your patience and and well.. Awesomeness! Yes! Thank you for being awesome. I less than three all of you =]**


	7. Dark and Wondering

_**Dark and Wondering**_

'Where… Where am I? Why does everything hurt so much? Why…' Kagome gripped her sides as unbearable pain travelled throughout her body. Screams tore their way out of her throat to the point where she couldn't scream any more. Everywhere burned, it felt like acid was being poured onto her skin and her flesh was melting off her muscles and bones. It felt like someone was hammering her skull, trying to crush it. And they were never gonna stop. And no one was around to help her; no one was around to save her…. She was alone in the dark; she abandoned her friends for one person. And that person wouldn't even notice she's gone. She wanted to cry, she wanted to hide, and she wanted to disappear. She wanted… No needed… Naraku… Naraku would make the pain go away. He would make it hurt less. He always finds a way.

* * *

Shadow was glaring at Kikyo from across the camp fire while Angel was staring at her hande, nervously picking at them, not knowing what to do. Kikyo was staring at Shadow, sometimes it drifted to Angel, but it always landed on Shadow. Shadow's eyes narrowed more, brought up her hands, and growled. "Okay! What the hell do you want?! I'm sick and tired of you staring at me. And it's pissing me off. I don't have time for this shit and I need to try and save Ka-umph!" Angel had covered her mouth and smiled sweetly at Kikyo as her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, what my… Friend was trying to say is that our friend is in danger and we need to try to help her before she gets any more hurt than she is now. So would you please hurry this interrogation up?" Her smile was now a grin and her eyes sparkled.

Kikyo scanned Angel's face, and seeing no signs that tell she was lying, she spoke up. "How and why is Kagome in danger?" Angel's grin dropped and her hand slipped from Shadow's mouth while Shadow's eyes widened and she snapped. "Kagome isn't in danger, why would she be in danger?" "I have no idea what you're talking about. They glanced at each other and then then looked to Kikyo who raised an eyebrow. "You were with her earlier today, and you treated her as if she was a friend. Not only that but from what I've heard, she was taken by Naraku. And you tell me she is not the one you need to save from him? You cannot lie to me, speak the truth, or I will make you." She began to raise the bow when Shadow put her hands up in surrender.

"Listen lady, we don't want any trouble, and once again. We're not trying to save Kagome, we're Naraku's pets, remember?" Angel glanced at Shadow, but before she could speak, Shadow continued. "Our friend that we need to save… Her name's Kagumi and she's in danger because of what she did earlier, and I know you saw." Kikyo lowered the bow and drifted in thought. 'Really? Kagumi? If that's what she wants to call her… I'll go along with it.' Kikyo stood and stared at the pair that was looking at her in confusion. She raised an eyebrow at them and when they still stared, she sighed. "Are you not in a hurry to rescue your friend Kagumi? Lead the way and I shall follow. If you try to do something, I will shoot." Shadow and Angel nodded at her, jumped on their feet and Shadow yelled and enthusiastic "Let's go!" before they rushed towards Naraku's castle, Kikyo followed, taking her time as usual.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang arrived at Katakiri village with no other problems and immediately started asking the villagers if they have seen Kagome. Some said no, others said that they heard she had arrived in the village and they put a festival in both her and Lady Kikyo's honor but other than that, no they haven't seen her, and others were too drunk to interpret what the gang was asking. It wasn't until Shippo approached a little girl, that they finally got their answer. The little girl grinned and nodded enthusiastically "Yes! I've seen Lady Kagome! She was so pretty today, like a princess!" Shippo grinned and called everyone over, when they reached the little girl, Shippo had already asked where did she spot her and the enthusiastic little girl dragged him towards the hut Kagome was in earlier. "She was here! She was sleeping when she got here, but a pretty man was watching over her and making sure she was okay! I saw her later in the day but that was to answer her, after that, she disappeared!"

Shippo smiled at the little girl and thanked her before waving goodbye. They all stepped in the hut. It was normal hut, it's tatami floors where clean with little scratches, the hut wasn't that big, but not small either, the whole gang could fit in the area, and sleep very comfortably if need be. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waited and Inuyasha got on all fours and stared sniffing the ground. His ears perked up when he caught Kagome's faint vanilla scent. He was about to start following the smell, when he caught a whiff of Naraku. He growled and sat up just to glare at the ground. "She was here alright, but I don't think she's here any longer. That bastard was here and I'm pretty sure he took her. Her smell's faint." Everyone except Inuyasha groaned and slid to the floor to think about the next step.

Sango was staring at the ceiling when she sighed, lifted her legs so they were against her chest, encircled them with her arms, and placed her forehead on her knee. "This is ridiculous, how could we have let Kagome be taken so easily? And why did we not notice sooner?"

Miroku sat cross legged and rubbed his hands together in thought. "How could we have noticed? We were saving a village from a horde of demons, we had to split up to take them all out. Innocent lives were in danger. The only difference was that…" He sighed and rubbed his temples.

Shippo sniffled "Naraku was there… Naraku was there, and he took Kagome, and and we didn't notice he was there so we couldn't stop him! Kagome being kidnapped is our fault!" Shippo started crying which cause Kilala to move to his side and nuzzle his face in an attempt to stop.

Inuyasha snapped and smacked Shippo right upside the head. "Shut up Shippo and be a man! Crying isn't gonna do anything! We need to think of how we're gonna get her back. So, any ideas?" Shippo just cried more, while Sango and Miroku sat there in deep thought. They were wondering about how Naraku could have slipped right by them. Inuyasha, though he was concerned about Kagome as well, was wondering about Kikyo and why she was there. As he thought this, he rubbed his stomache which lead to him wincing, then cursing. "That stupid bitch! When I find her, Ima send her to her grave!"

Sango's head snapped up and glared "Inuyasha! Language!" She stared at him for awhile, and as she stared, her eyes wondered to where he was rubbing, which lead her to that mysterious demon who did that to Inuyasha. Sango sat there deep in thought for a while before looking up at the rest of the gang. Inuyasha was still swearing under his breath, Miroku was off in space probably thinking about the girls in the village, and Shippo was holding onto Kilala trying to stop his crying. She gnawed on her lip in thought… 'Who was that demon?' She remembered earlier, they were about to battle, but when Naraku brought out Kohaku, the demon took him away and then Naraku left not happy with the demon at all. Sango sighed, and gazed at the night sky through the square window facing the forest. Wondering where Kagome could be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. I lied, three chapters in one day. As you can see, I'm trying really hard to make up for lost time. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, because well... Some people want to read more? And I like more, I think more is good... It has been a very long time since I've seen Inuyasha, like a year or two... So if they're out of character, I'm sorry . Reviews and critiques are always welcome, I need to improve! Thank you for everyone who has read up to this point =] I hope you have an amazing week! All of you deserve amazing weeks! And cookies. I'm craving them right now owo**


End file.
